We Are Who We Are, Not Just by Circumstance, but by Influence
by inspired-by-Dream
Summary: A case of loving, more accepting, and determined parent. A time where views differ, perspectives far more widen, beliefs diverse. A sister who is just as devoted, dedicated, beloved. Drabble-esque, Elsa-centric. Slice-Of-Life.
1. The Opening

Disclaimer: No beta. All Disney characters © Disney & respective fandom. Settings, plot, occasional OCs and storyline ©2019 me. All rights reserved.

* * *

I could recall moments, some like it was yesterday, some are but fuzzy blurs.

But I what I remembered always, is that she is _precious_.

This is about me, about me and her. About _us_.

* * *

**We Are Who We Are, Not Just by Circumstance, but by Influence**

**\- Winter Drake and Summer Bird -**

_ A retelling, recollecting, recalling _

_Dedicated to my Precious One _

* * *

We are who we are, not just by circumstances in life, but because of those around us.

The circumstance might vary, but sometimes there are little things that remains. Essential, core. They are the foundation of _ who we are _.

The constant in this wintery life, is that summer will always be the hue that compliments.

**Sister**

_Plays games with you, when she does not have _the hobby_._

_Listens to the same songs together, even if some each do not care for._

_Watches the same things together, then immediately went into discussion with the same heated fervor._

_Doing arts together, even when her passion has long died out._

_Talks about _different topic,_ yet _manages_ to be on the same page._

_Thicker than familial blood,_

_Stronger than comrade bond,_

_Deeper than lover affection,_

_The best of the best_

_One of the only_

_My dearest sister_

* * *

Notes: Posting this to here.

This story is probably going to be different from what you usually read, there might be more guess work and subtle reference than ever actual plot or scene played out. The timeline will be jumpy, out of loop, and I encourage people to figure out a chronological order of things happening. If you want to bother with that is, is a fairly daunting task really.

and fair warning... This work might never finish.

see if you could figure out the why for that. Is pretty simple.

-  
Next chapter will be up shortly, since this Prologue is way too damn short


	2. Winter Drake

Disclaimer: No beta. All Disney characters © Disney & respective fandom. Settings, plot, occasional OCs and storyline ©2019 me. All rights reserved.

* * *

They knew she's not like the others, different, special.

But they are open minded, and she's determined to do the best by her daughter.

Ah, but is daughters now.

Anna always knows. Is part of her life.

* * *

Laughter fills the living room.

"Come on big sis!" She runs before you, shrieking with glee and joy.

"Wait up Anna!" A big smile on your face, the two of you slide around on icicle covered floor.

"Faster faster!" She almost tripped.

"Slow down Anna!" You widen your eyes, watching as she moved too fast, and rammed her head right into the front of the sofa.

"ANNA!"

* * *

You can never remember what happened after that, must be the haze, that you are sure.

But you remember the hospital, Anna on the bed, doctor and nurses and your parents rushing about. Panic in the air, panic in your lung.

And Anna lies on the bed, motionless.

You never liked the hospital, probably loathe it after that.

But your parent didn't blame you, they scold you, and was upset, but kids will be kids and be clumsy and plays in chaos and recklessness.

Anna came out mostly unscathed, save for a faint scar on the head. You should have felt the guilt, but all you felt is overwhelming relieve that she is okay, she's _ okay _.

You two played in safer ways then. Tamer, less exciting.

But that's okay, you still have her.

* * *

"You should bring her to a specialist." Your favorite third grade teacher says. She is a kind one, she doesn't call you names or push you away from group activities, and she always spends a little time after school to help you out. Oh, and the candies!

Your mother is skeptical, her baby is fine, there is nothing wrong with her.

But she had inkling of an idea. She suspected the random wetness on the walls and shelves were not leaks, the wet carpet and flooring with puddle aren't spills, and the barely turned on AC certainly is not because breezeless summer day.

Your mother had always been a busy one, being a CEO is not a easy job.

But she heed the kind teacher's word, and got the family an answer.

"She's a Maghkinesis."

A what?

"A person with abnormal powers. They are really rare, average to about one in a thousand or so. Apparently harder to find in female too."

The parents tries to get more information, and data are matching.

They've seen her build a intricate tower with nothing but toothpick and popsicle stick.

They know she's always a little too shy. Not without lack of trying from her part.

They heard her talk little, but then too much.

They always try to talk her out of wringing her hands together, thinking it a nervous habit. But it never really went away.

Maybe it never will.

The parents are lost, they don't know what to do.

But Anna doesn't care, her big sister is just fine the way she is, is ok if she needs to be taken care of, Anna will do it!

_ You never did say it out loud how much you appreciated her, how grateful you are to have her by your side all those early years. _

The mother and father decide to stay strong, decide to be accepting.

_ Is how you came to have a semblance of control, how you manage to turn your power into something beautiful. _

After all, some years down the line, people says that it's a good thing you had the right upbringing, that is luck the family stuck like this.

It could have end up destructive-a frozen heart, jagged-as-ice personality, and violent-chill catastrophe.

But you grew up as their special Snowflake, _ her _ Snowflake.

You are better because of this.

* * *

Author's Note: The compliment chapter "Summer Bird" will be out immediately after this, obvious cause they have to be together.


	3. Summer Bird

Disclaimer: No beta. All Disney characters © Disney & respective fandom. Settings, plot, occasional OCs and storyline ©2019 me. All rights reserved.

* * *

There is unrest in the government, everyone is nervous.

They say they are closing the custom gate, they say it shall not be open, that they will prioritize protecting the legal citizen.

The mother is pregnant.

She envisioned a scene she once saw from a movie.

_The heavy door closes, family separated, father and daughter, brothers and sisters, husband and wife. Forever separated, citizen of different society._

The mother felt a surge of fear.

_We have to get through, they need to be born in the same nation. They need to stay **together**._

And somehow, perhaps because someone is watching up there, or pure personal luck, the family of three and one makes it through the customs.

Is like everyone simply turned a blind eye to the very obviously pregnant woman.

xXxXxXx

But there are more obstacles on the road.

The mother is having a dystocia, and the oxygen mask is on.

The child and the mother might not make it.

The body passed out, the soul is out, as an observer, a silent sentinel. Even indisposed, the mother knows she cannot give up, she needs to do it, for her family. She can do nothing but cheer on from the ethereal plane. Ask for the doctor to hurry, urge the baby to be out already.

The birds outside—why are there so many birds? Is like a whole jungle of the avian species is there to send off this one, into a new life.

Later when the father retells the event of the day, he said that the whole room is filled with sounds of chirping and bird call. Fowl of all shapes and sizes covered the windows, it was rather eerie.

But it wasn't, it became a good sign, became the celebration of the culture of the feathered ones.

And at the height of summer, three and a half years since the last coldest winter, another is born to the family, now of four.

Every time you heard the retelling of this story, you felt a sense of respect, and a good amount of gratitude towards the one that you call mother.

For she brought your most Precious One to this world, together with you.


End file.
